The flower may wake
by Uchihaheir58
Summary: ITA x SAku Captured for her skills could she ever feel something but hate for her captors ? Warning: Character Death Don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

The Flower may awake

_Do not own Naruto_

_Hope you enjoy_

_Please review first fanfic ever_

Chapter 1

"Do you really think we could get her?", a shark-like man asked his smaller Teammate, "She´s in the middle of her ANBU-Squad. Maybe we should wait till she´s alone."

"They`re tired of their mission and low on Chakra it would be really easy", that was a very long speech for his partner so Kisame knew not to argue.

They were standing on a treebench and looked forward for the arrival of four shinobi.

Once said came in sight there were only black hoods and four animalmasks to be seen: a cat, a pig, a bear and a wolf riding on a huge dog. "The cat?" "Hm." " Alright here we go and with that said Kisame jumped off the tree in front of the shocked ANBU-Squad, Itachi followed after.

Sakura longed for a hot shower and her warm bed. When suddenly a shadow appeared from above. And in front of the shocked masked and hooded girl landed two shinobi. "Uchiha Itachi........Hoshigaki Kisame......"

She averted her eyes to not look into the Sharingan. " Haruno Sakura you´re coming with us." She heard the Uchiha prodigy say. "I refuse", she snarled at him. "That was´nt a question konoichi", Kisame was grinning and tha tmade Skura nervous. They hadn´t enough Charkra to fight and if they had the outcome wasn´t clearly either. So what should she do? She was smart and there was a reason that she was Konoha´s First ANBU Captain, also she was the apprentice of the Godaime Hokage Tsunade. She wasn´t weak, but against two of the strongest S-Class criminals?

She had no choice she gave her Team a signal to fight.

Soon she realised the battle was lost and her mates lay on the ground. Then something hit her in the neck an her world went black.

"That was no fun at all", Kisame grunted when he lifted the unconcious medic up. "Sure she´s no weight on this journey, she light like a feather." He got no answer.

And so the two man disappeared with their hostage in arms and her unconcious Teammates alone in the forest near Konoha they were soon to be find and the villagers would know that their strongest konoichi was taken by Akatsuki.

_Yeah I know it´s quite short_


	2. Chapter 2

The flower my wake

**Do not own Naruto **

**Enjoy and review please**

_´thoughts´_

_Flashback _

_**Inner Sakura**_

Sakura woke with bad headache. ´_Where am I?´_ She thought, triying to turn around. _Ouch!...´ What happend? Why is my body aching?´ _She tried to gather Chakra to ease her pain. Finding herself depleted of her Chakra she panicked. Then it came back to her. Returning from mission........meeting and fighting Itachi and Kisame........her friends unconcious............black.

She tried to touch her face to feel the damage but her wrists were bound together, there were also wounds her arms and her muscles ached from the bound.

_Flashback_

_She gave her Team the signal to attack Kiba and Choji went after Itachi, Ino and Sakura after Kisame. First they tried with kunais, but Kisame deflected all of them with his huge sword. He hit Ino strait in the gut and Ino passed out._

_Sakura punched her Chakra laden fist into the ground. Kisame lifted himself in the air to avoid the flying stones. He landed behind Sakura and she had to sidstepped away from the sword being stapped in her direction.__**`He´s fast´**__shrieked her Inner self. Nice thought Sakura, her inner self was quiet for 5 years now and now she decided to come back. Kisame used her distraction and landed a hit on arm, because she could only dodge his blow in time. She felt some of her left Chakra being absorped."Shoot", she muttered, turning he full attention towards Kisame, but her inner wasn´t the one to just stay still.__**`Give it to him!Cha!We´ll show him what to espect when attacking us!!´**__`just stay still´she argued with her inner self and jumped back from another blow of Kisame´s sword. She heard a cry and saw Choji and Akamaru on the ground. The cry was from Kiba seeing his beloved dog fall. _

_This time Sakura couldn´t dodge. The sword hit her in the gut. Coughing she went to her knees. "Giving up already, girly?", Kisame showed her a cruel smirk. "The hell I will", growled Sakura getting back to her feet. _

_Her Chakra was nearly gone, there was only enough for another punch to shut the shark up. _

_A quick glance around told her that she was the only one left. She knew the battle was lost, but she refused to give up. Then something hit her neck.´Fuck! I didn´t look for Itachi!´. She tought her world getting black. The last thing she remembered was falling._

_End Flashback_

Sakura didn´t knew for how long she slept, all her feeling for time gone in this dark window-less cell. She then heard footsteps getting louder and stopping in front of the door.`_Someone´s comming_´, she felt like panicking. `_Wait why am I panicking? I should be angry because I´m captured in this damn cell. And I think my cheekbones broken but I can´t remember the happenning!`_

The door opened and showed a small man she recognised Itachi by his crimson Sharingan.

"When you´re not her to free me the go to hell!" Sakura greeted him. He didn´t response. Sakura had a strange feeling in her stomach something about him. Reminded her of Sasuke.`That´s not Sasuke´, she tought,`That´s the reason her left me. It´s all his fault´.

Itachi could feel the hatred radiating out of her in waves. But he dismissed it. He couldn´t care less about her emotions. He wants her only for on reason. His eyesight was getiing worse and she was the best medic-nin. She even surpassed Tsunade.

"I´m here to offer you a deal konoichi," he said in a monotone voice. Sakura hated the impassiveness he spoke with. She wouldn´t agree, her mind was set and she knew he knew it. "Heal us and maybe you could save your life if your work is pasable for us of course." Her work PASABLE. Sakura nearly exploded. Itachi had to bite back he smirk. So that his emotionless mask was still intact. "I refuse", spite Sakura out.

Suddenly he was standing directly in front of her, she hadn´t seen his movement.´He´s fast`, she tought looking at his chin rathe than his eyes.

"So you knew not to look me in the eyes. I have admit you´re smart."_**`Damn he´s hot´**_Her inner was the last thing Sakura wanted now.

Then she gasped. Itachi had lifted her chin with his hand and now she was looking straight into his Sharingan eyes. "Mangekyou." His smooth voice was the last thing she heard.

_____________________________________________________________________

Itachi looked at the trembling girl on the matress. _´I hope you learn your lesson_ _now_. _I don´t accept a no.`_ And with that he left the suffering girl in her cell.

Sakura looked at the scenery in front of her. She was in a black and red world. Waiting for something bad to happen. And there it is: Naruto running towards her evrywhere was blood, she screamed when he went to his knees and Itachi landed the deathblow. Naruto´s lifeless body fell to the ground leaving a great amount of blood. Sakura screamed a tried to run toward him, to help him, to do anything she could. But she couln´t move. She panicked when seh saw a bloody ino ran in her directions. And than she too fell to the ground , the deadblow received . She watched in horror as all her Konoha friends followed........Hinata........Kakashi........Kiba........Shikamaru....Tenten.......Lee.........Neji.........Tsunade..........and........Sasuke........ . Sakura screamed and cryed for all her friends. Always hearing Itachi´s voice "Now you´re watching the death of all you love for 48 hours.".......

_Shit it isn´t any longer than the other hope you enjoyed don´t forget to review._


	3. Chapter 3

The flower may awake

Do not own Naruto

Enjoy!

_**´Inner Sakura`**_

_`thoughts´_

_Flashback_

Chapter 3

Slowly Sakura came to believe that everytime she opened her eyes her head ached. But this time she wasn´t disorientated,she knew exactly what had happend and what the Uchiha requested.

´_I have to get out of here. But how?_´_**´Just kick his gorgeous ass. We´ll show him we aren´t a weak little girl he could use how he want!Cha!´ **__´Not very helpful Inner. I need a plan......wait......If we are to heal his eyes and with Chakra I´m able to escape. I coud even kill himm during my supposed healing session. Seems like I would agree...`_

Sakura laied and waited Itachi would soon return to see if his little flower would agree to heal him. And soon enough Sakura could hear his soft footsteps and then a shadow in front of the celldoor. The door opened to reveal the prodigy again with blood red piercing eyes.

Sakura waited for him to repeat his offer. After what seems like eternaty Itachi started to speak:" So konoichi would you agree now? I´m not patient."

Sakura took a deep breath_. _" I do whatever you ask of me, Uchiha-san."

"Stand up."

Sakura stood and followed him through a dark labyrinth of a hall into a room. It walls were red and there was a black futon. Opposite the bed was a wooden closet. What suprised Sakura the most was the window on the other side of tzhe room.

"Don´t even think of escaping through the window.I´ll know immediately."

Sakura nodded slowly.

_´How did he know what i thought? It´s like he could read my mind.´_

"You are not to leave the room. There", he pointed at a door right behind the bed,"is a bathroom. Clean yourself up. When you regained your Chakra and heal yourself. I´ll come for you then to heal my eyes."

And with that he left Sakura alone in her new room. Sakura got over in the bathroom and looked in the mirror to see her bruised face.

She decided to take a bath first. When she grapped a towel a gaze landed on a pile of clothes, there was a letter on it. `_Wear these. So i don´t even have my own clothes.´ _A wave of anger flow through her body. _´We´ll see Uchiha.´_

She thought bitterly, while undressing herself.

Then she went in the comfortably warmth of the tube.

Half an hour later Sakura left the bath clad in her new clothes. They were a little wide for her, so the black pants hang loosly on her slender hip and the black shirt showed more than Sakura liked.

When her stomach requeted loudly some food Sakura registered that she hadn´t eaten in days. There was a knock on the door, bur before Sakura could answer it. It opened and revealed a blonde man-she thought it was a man- with a tray of food. Sakura felt herself reminded of Ino. Though his bangs covered one of his eyes. The one visible didn´t show any of the bloodlust Kisame and Itaci showed.

"Here is some food, yeah. By the way I´m Deidara, yeah. What´s your name?"

Deidara..... something ringed in Sakura´s head.

" Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Sakura replied dryly.

The one called Deidara´s eye widend." So you are the one who killed Sasori-danna."

That´s when Sakura rememberd why his name was familar to her. She killed his partner years ago in her Chunin times.

" Long time ago. But yes I was."

"You´re lucky Itachi wouldn´t appreciate it, when I killed his medic." He dropped the tray on the bedside table and left.

_´Pretty resentful isn´t he?´_

She went to eat something, after checking for poison, she enjoyed her meal.

_´Why would they bother to poison me? But I guess it´s just the konoichi in me.´_

Sakura then went to bed she would need her stamina and Chakra to heal herself an d get rid of Itachi.

When she woke, she felt her Chakra radiating through her body and she went to work. Finishing healing Sakura registered that the tray from the evening was gone and breakfast was at it´s place.

_´When was someone in here and why didn´t I sensed it?´_

The fact that someone could come in her room while she slept and she wouldn´t sense it worried her.

After eating Sakura went to the window and looked at what seemed to be the training ground. Sensing a presence behind her she spun around to find the Uchiha Standing directly behind her so that she nearly ran into his chest.

"What do you want. I´m not in the mood of healing you now. So get out of here." She snarled.

Itachi didn´t respond.

" You´re so much like your brother" She said turning to sit on the bed." You both don´t bother to answere and when than it´s simply one word."

"Hn."

"Yes, exactly like this."

She hadn´t sensed Itachi´s movements. But in one second he had her pinned down on the bed and forcefully kissed her. Sakura´s eyes widend in shock but she kept her lips pressed together so he wouldn´t have entrance. No matter how much he sucked on her lower lip her mouth kept shot.

She tried to kick him off of her but he just added more weight.

When his lips freed hers he said:"Don´t you ever talk about those things again,konoichi."

"Sakura." He looked at her. "My name is Sakura."

" I know, but at the moment you´re not worth being called a name."

Sakura opened her mouth in protest but shut it again without saying anything.

"Good girl."

_**`I´m not your damn dog.**___ her Inner was as furious as the outer.

"Tomorrow we´re starting my eyes" and with that he left the speechless girl behind.

_´We´ll see about it.´_Sakura was really pissed about him.

_`Naruto.. I hope that you´re safe. Miss you all.´_


	4. Chapter 4

The Flower may wake

Do not own Naruto

Enjoy!

"........"someone´s speaking

"_......"someone´s thinking__ or talking in Flashback_

"_**....."Inner Sakura**_

_Flashback_

Chapter 4

The next morning Itachi came to her room."It´s time for you to heal my eyes." Was the first thing she heard after the opening of the door.

Turning around Sakura felt herself remembered of Sasuke.

Flashback

"_Stopbothering me all the time."_

"_You always act like you hate me Sasuke-kun."_

"_Despite the four of ushaving been together, my heart chose revenge."_

"_There´s nothing I wouldn´t do for you. I love you more than anything.... Please stay here with that´s not possible... than take me with you.."_

"_After all this time you´re still annoying."_

"_Don´t go....If you go I will scream out loud and...."_

"_Sakura...Thank you."_

_End Flashback_

Sakura shoock her had to get rid of those bad memories. She noticed Itachi staring at her. "What? Are we going now?"

Itachi was looking at her with his emotionless eyes.

"_I wonder what that black out was. What is she thinking of?"_

But he didn´t say anything and left Sakura to follow him.

"Where do you want to work?" They were standing in Itachi´s room and Sakura looked around "_After what happend yesterday I don´t want to be near him on the bed. Dammit why can´t he have a couch."_

"I think the bed will do."

Without a word Itachi put off his cloak and layed down on the bed.

A little bit unsure Sakura went over and kneed on the side of Itachi´s upper body.

"Ähmm, I need you to close your eyes, Itachi-san and switch your Sharingan off."

After he obeyed Sakura summoned Chakra in her hands and layed them over his eyes.

There was a lot of damage but Sakura couldn´t see the reason.

"Itachi-san could you switch your Sharingan on?" He opened his eyes to reveal crimson and closed them again.

Sakuira layed her hands back on his eyes and directed Chakra into his body.

"Okay you could switch it off again." She than turned her blue Chakra green and started healing the Chakra burning in his nerv.

"You shouldn´t overuse you´re eyes. One hour Sharigan , two off."

"Hn"

"And we´re back to the one syllable answers."

"_**But he´s totally cute, when he does that."**_

"_I already wondered where you´re comment was."_

"_**Ohh, you missed me?"**_

Sakura chose to ignore her Inner.

Itachi opened his eyes and found his eyesight first in a long time perfect.

"So now that I´m done. I´m going now."

"And where do you think you´re going?" Itachi smirked, always a sign that he was amused.

"Home... You don´t need me any more."

"You´re not going anywhere."

"Why not?" Sakura was screaming by now.

"_She´s far too noisy."_ Itachi got the need to break her, to own her body and mind.

Sakura tried to left the bed to head for the door but Itachi caught her wrist.

He pulled her back on the bed and was suddenly on her. She began to panic as he forcefully locked their lips. He pulled her hands above her had and she heard a clicking sound.

"_Since when were there bracelets?Oh my god. What is he doing?"_

She gasped when his hands went under her shirt, her ANBU amor long missing.

Itachi used this to push his lip into her mouth and explored her mouth.

Sakura got the feeling to get sick.

She than heard a ripping sound when her shirt and bra were ripped apart and Itachi´s hands carressed her abdomen and went to her breasts.

Sakura struggeled against her bonds, but with each movement her body rupped against Itachi and raised his lust.

Then he shoved her skirt up and her panty down. His mouth wandered down her jaw and her neck to her breasts and stoach before he went back to her mouth.

A scram escaped Sakura´s mouth when he entered her.

At first his pace was slowly before he enhanced the speed.

Pain shot to Sakura´s whole body with each push and she screamed.

"_What a beautiful scream, so soft exactly how I imagined it to be."_

After a few more paces Sakura fainted from the pain. Meanwhile Itachi felt himself coming.

After he was satisfied, he pulled out, realised her bonds and covered her naked body.

Pqpqpqpqpqpqp

Sakura woke feeling dirty and used. Than she remembered the incident of the last night.

When the door opened and Itachi came in she wrapped the blanket tighter around her body.

He put the tray he was holding on the bedside table and came to sit on the bed.

Sakura slipped away from him till her back hit the wall.

Itachi smirked.

"Come."

Sakura hesitated before she came nearer but kept still a distance to Itachi. When he grapped her chin and made her look at him she flinched and tried to jerk her head away.

Itachi felt satisfied how she broke so easily and freed her chin.

When she left the bed the blanket still around her Itachi asked"Where are you going?"

"In the bathroom I want to shower is it okay?" her voice was small which was not undetected by Itachi.

"You may go." He said with a satisfied smirk.

Not until the bathroom door closed Sakura let the blanket fall and stepped into the shower.

Pqpqpqpqp

Heeeyyyy I´m ready

Took me really long to scribe it


	5. Chapter 5

The flower may wake

Chapter 5

_Hope you enjoy_

_Diclaimer: Do not own Naruto_

„Talk"

_`Thoughts`_

_**`Inner Sakura`**_

_song or something written_

pqpqpqpqpqpqp

_Heaven today is but a way_

_To a place I once called home_

_Heart of a child one final sigh_

_As another love goes cold_

When Sakura exited the bathroom Itachi was waiting for her.

"Wear this." He throw an Akatsuki cloak towards her.

_`No way I´m wearing this.`_

" You do as you are told Konoichi."

Sakura cringed and put the cloak on.

_´Damn I´m too afraid that he´ll rape me again to go against his will. So much for my plan of escaping.`_

_**´But isn´t he damn hot. You have to admit that partially you liked being touched again. I mean after Sasuke left you didn´t let anybody near you. ´**_

_`Stop telling those shit. I hate Itachi Uchiha. Without him Sasuke would have never left us.´_

_**´Are you sure about that?´**_

That was too much for Sakura she gave an irritaded growl and turned her Inner self out.

Turning around she saw Itachi looking at her.

She dropped her head.

"Are we going now?"

_`Didn´t she realise that she blacked out again and growled. What is it about her? I couldn´t sense a thing of a split mind during the Mangekyou, but also it seems as she thought with two minds... or why did are mimic change while she blacked out?She is too interesting for letting her go now.´_

And with that he turned around and left her to follow him.

Pqpqpqpqpqpq

When they entered a room Sakura felt many eyes on herself.

She looked up to find the eyes of Deidara, Kisame, Tobiand three other Akatsuki members on her.

"Sit"commended Itachi and pointed at a cushion next to Deidara who wore a dark look.

Sakura obeyed immediatly and Kisame started laughing.

" You trained our little pet well, Itachi-san."

"I still don´t get why we keep her alive. She killed one of us. She needs to be punished,yeah."

"This little cat is useful to us and it would be more of a punishment for her to have to stay here while watching how we bring her little friends down."

"Tobi is a good boy"

Sakura decided to turn them out.

She didn´t notice that the Uchiha watched he every movement with observant eyes.

She finished eating first due to her being silent.

Her mind and face were blank she tried to escape the nightmare she was in by feeling and thinking nothing.

_Once my heart beat to the rhythm of the falling snow_

_Blackened below, the river now flows_

_A stream of molten virgin snow_

"Konoichi." A hand being waved in front of her eyes brought her back in reality. Though the expressionless mask was still on.

"Follow."Itachi brought her back to her room.

Inside alone she just went to sit at the window and stared out.

Pqpqpqqpqpqpqpp

The door being torn open startled Sakura who was just taking a nap at the

Windowsill. She turned around to see a alarmed Tobi standing panting inside her room.

"The lady has to come now. Deidara-senpai is hurt. The lady hasto heal him."

Sakura stood and motioned for Deidara to show her the way.

Tobi bounced in front of her. They stopped in front of a doorwhich Tobi opened to reveal the Akatsuki members standing around a bed with a froaning Deidara inside.

"Now way I let her near me. Hell, she killed Sasori-danna, yeah."

"She is going to heal you if you want or not."Itachi ended the argument.

Slowly Sakura came nearer and gathered Chakra into her hands. She laid them on the hole in his stomach the Chakra became green and slowly Sakura began to put is muscles and skin back together.

The others stood back to give her enough room to work.

Deidara hissed in pain and cursed but after some timew he went quiet and relaxed more as Sakura eased his pain.

When only a red shadow was senn on his stomach Sakuras green Chakra faded away and vanished when the girl started to fall. Before she could hit the floor itachi caught her and carried her bridal-style back to her room.

Pqpqpqpqqpqpqp

When Sakura woke up she felt utterly exhausted.

" You´re awake , yeah."

She turned around and looked in Deidaras cerulean eye.

" You fainted from Chakra over-use,yeah."

" I know but shouldn´t you lay down and get some rest so that I don´t need heal you again?"

" I´m fine, yeah. I came to thank you,yeah. Maybe you´re not a bad person as I thought,yeah."

They both smiled even though Sakura´s was fake.

After that incident Sakura and Deidara came better along.

Sakura missed her Inner self after the argument with her she didn´t show again. Sakura felt lonely for the first time since her Inner self was gone. She didn´t miss her the past 5 years but now.

Sakura couldn´t understand why.

Her Inner self was annoying, a know-it-all, man obsessed and...... he best friend.

Pqpqpqpqqpqppq

Itachi caught himself about the pink-haired konoichi more than he likes to.

He found himself having feelings he never had before.........regret...... and .......something .....like............affection towards his hostage.

_For the heart I´ll never have_

_For the child forever gone_

_The music flows, because it longs_

_Tor the heart I once had_

He would never admit that he the infamous Itachi had such weak feelings for a weak Konoichi.

Then he got the idea

_´If I healed the wounds she mentally and physically ever recieved by my foolish brother and me, then she would be finally mine thanks to her thankfulness._

He smirked and began planning how to go about it.

Pqpqppqpqpqp

When itachi searched for Sakura he found her just finishing a shower.

He noticed her showering and washing herself more often since he raped her, but he would make sure that she´ll stop that habit.

_Living today without a way_

_To understand the weight of the world_

_Faded and torn , old and forlorn_

_My weak and hoping heart_

Sakura winced when she felt arms encirceling her and recognised them as Itachis.

She had to admit even though Itachi had hurt her she felt herself being wanted albeit it was by a S-class criminal wanted in every country.

_For the child, for the light _

_For the heart I once had _

_I´ll believe and forsee_

_Everything I could ever be_

Itachi smirked when he felt her relaxing slightly in his arms.

_For the heart I´ll never have_

_For the child forever gone_

_The music flows, because it longs_

_For the heart I once had_

Itachi turned her around and brushed his lips over hers. Sakura felt her heart fluttering and she kept her body perfectly still.

Could it be she began falling in love with a S ranked criminal who took her hostage?

" Would you like to go outside and spar?"

Sakura startled looked him in the eyes the Sharingan off since his eyesight was perfect he needn´t the Sharingan all the time. Meanwhile she also healed the damage caused by the Mangekyou.

" What I wouldn´t want our medic getting out of training. I think you need to train to stay on your niveau."

" Yeah, I´m just suprised that I´m allowed outside. "

" No panic, I got a tracker on you I´m suprised you didnßt see it already but I´ll know always where you are. So you can´t escape."

"Hn."

" I think that´s my response. And now come."

He led Sakura to the training ground where Deidara and Kisame were already training and left.

" Hey pink citty, wanna spar?" Sakura hates the petname Kisame gave her.

" Sure, and if I win you stop calling me that."

"Deal."

Qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

When he heart crashing sounds and the base quaked Itachi went outside to see what was going on.

As he opened the door the scenery made him want to laugh, if he would laugh at all.

There was Sakura sitting on the stomach of the beaten up Kisame ,his sword few feet away from him and him lying in a huge crater, big stones holding his arms down by his sleeves.

At the sideline of the training grounds lay Deidara holding his stomach and laughing madly.

Sakura grinned. " I won sharky. Now you have to call me Sakura –san. You get that?"

She poked his nose.

Kisame grunted in return, saying that he would agree.

Sakura then got up and throw easily the rocks holding him down away, so that he could stand.

Itachi smirked some of the old Sakura were already back. His plan was succesful faster as he thought.

_Time will not heal a Dead Boy´s scars_

_Time will kill_

" Sakura." Itachi called. " Do you have enough for one day?"

Sakur looked at him.

" Yeah, thank you that was fun."

Itachi felt his heart warm at the sight of the smile Sakuzra gave him.

_For the heart I´ll never have_

_For the child forever gone_

_The music flows, because it longs_

_For the heart I once had_

_Pqpqpqpqpp_

_Song For the heart I once had by Nightwish_

_I heard it while I was writing and I thought it fit _

_I love the music of nightwish but remember I don´t own it_


	6. Chapter 6

The flower may wake

Do not own Naruto

Enjoy!

"Lala" Someone´s speaking

_´lala´_someone´s thinking

_**´lala´**_Inner Sakura

Chapter 6

_´Am I in love with Itachi Uchiha? Am I betraying my village by loving him?´_ Sakura was sitting in the kitchen and eating breakfast. _´But I can´t forget the raping. I don´t want to be touched, I´m dirty.´_she thought becoming nervous of the thought that a man would touch her again.

Konoha: 

"Tsunade-sama, Uzumaki Naruto just returned from his 2 -year –mission. "

"Was he successful?" the blond female behind the paper-filled desk asked. She hoped taht at least one mission was a success after Sakura vanished four missions were a failure an dtwo shinobi died.

" Yes, he brought Uchiha Sasuke back. " Shizune was quick to answer her Hokage.

" Send them to me" Tsunade felt relive.

"Hai." And with that Shizune rushed out of the office.

A few moments later a blond dragging a black-haired behind him burst into her office.

"Naruto couldn´t you knock?"

" Tsunade-baachan I brought the teme back."

"Who are you calling teme, dobe?

" So Sasuke you´re finally back. You know there are consequences for leaving the village. Tomorrow we´ll decide about your punishment. Until then you stay at the Uchiha compound."

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

" Tsunade baachan where is Sakura I have to tell her."

Tsunade hung her head and sighed.

"Naruto, Sakura isn´t in the village. She went missing three months ago."

"What?!"

"After a mission her Squad was attacked by Akatsuki. We found her team unconcious in the forest but Sakura was gone. For all we know she´s either dead or being tortured for information and her medical-skills."

" But why Sakura?"

"Naruto, you haven´t been in Konoha for two years, a lot could happen in that amount of time. Sakura is the top Konoichi in Konoha , the head medic as well as the first ANBU Squad captain."

A look of surprise showed itself on Sasuke´s face. Sakura ANBU captain? There had to be something wrong.

" But how could you just sit there we have to rescue her. Please sent me." Naruto shouted.

"Naruto I´m not just sitting here. Three ANBU-Squads are looking for here. But they don´t have a trace. And Sakura is able to defend herself very well. " _´Since she became that emotionless shinobi after Sasuke left with that will to become stronger. Everything is possible. Please Sakura be all right.´_

Akatsuki base:

Sakura went to Itachi´s room, because he requestesd that she would come after breakfast. When she went in Itachi just exited the bathroom clad in only a towel around his waist. She felt herself flushing and staring at his muscular body. Realising that he was looking at her and caught her staring with his onyx eyes she turned around and looked at the door which she just came in to.

Behind her she heard a rushle of clothes indicating that Itachi was dressing.

When she felt him embracing her and his head on her shoulder, she tensed immedietly.

" You could turn now." He whispered and spinning her around so that she was facing him he brushed his lips over hers and kissed her softly until she gave in and responded. She felt him smirking and then his lips wandered to her cheeks, down her jaw to her neck. Slowly she laid her hands on his shoulders and moaned softly.

As he kissed her lips once more and sucked on her bottom lip she let him have entrance and soon their tongues were having a battle- his won naturally. She moaned in his mouth making him wanting her more than ever.

He pushed her over to his bed still kissing her, he pinned her down.

When his hand went under her shirt she broke away and struggeled under him. He rolled off of her and she turned her back to him.

He watched her shivering form and leaned to her ear. Huskily he hushed her and whispered that it was okay. That he wouldn´t touch her against her will. Soothingly he laid his palm on her cheek. With a relieved sigh she fell asleep beside him.

Konoha:

Tsunade´s outburst had silenced Naruto for the moment. Sasuke was still shocked about Sakura being so strong. He wondered if she was stronger than him.

For now he couldn´t test it he was grounded within the Uchiha compound for the next year and Sakura was away.

Somewhere inside he knew Sakura was alive. He didn´t know why but he simply knew.

He was surprised about that it was the same thing with missing her when he was away. He remebered the day five years ago when he said thank you and left her on that bench. For what did he say thank you? Because she cared for him more than all the other fangirls ever had or because she confessed that she loved him? He didn´t know. All he knew was he missed her right now.


	7. Chapter 7

The flower may wake

Sakura: Let me do the Diclaimer.... Please?.......PLEASE?..........PRETTY PLEASE?

Itachi: Don´t yell like this. You´re giving me a heartache.

Author: Me too. Okay, Okay do the Disclaimer.

Sakura: Yay, Well, Uchihaheir doesn´t own Naruto or all songs which might be in this story.

"Lala" talking

_´lala´thinking_

_**´lala´inner sakura**_

Chapter 7

Qpqpqpqpqpq

Some days later...

Sakura was sparring with Deidara. She really came to like him, he was so much like Naruto. He became her close friend within the Akatsuki.

She didn´t see Deidara´s next attack coming so she went flying into a tree.

Deidara was instantly at her side asking if everything was okay.

"You won." Grunted the konoichi, cursing herself for not paying attention to him.

That caused a big grin on the blonds face.

After that she went to sit under one of the Sakura trees.

Sakura was afraid, because she was forming bonds with the Akatsuki members. She thought of Kisame as the teasing older brother, because he was calling her either konoichi, kitty or pinky. Deidara her best friend, so much like Naruto. Tobi the annoying younger brother and Itachi – she blushed by the thought- as her lover. But she didn´t like the petname Itachi gave and she didn´t know when he started to call her cherry blossom.

Flashback:

" Hey Sakura-chan, want to go in town to shop,yeah?" Deidara asked some days ago.

"Really?"

He just nodded.

" Let´s go, yeah. Besides Itachi is on mission so you could suprise him with a new outfit, yeah." Deidara said grinning while Sakura was blushing.

Sakuras mood went down fast as Deidara handed her an Akatsukicloak and hat.

" You have to wear that, yeah."

" Do I have no choice?"

"No, yeah."

But she soon got happy again as happy as she could she was still a hostage. She was humming to herself.

"What are you humming, yeah?"

She then began singing.

"Sparkling angel  
I believe  
You are my saviour  
In my time of need

Blinded by faith  
I couldn't hear  
All the whispers  
They're warning so clear

I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There is no escape now  
Now mercy no more

No remorse cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart

You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn to real  
You broke a promise  
And made me realise  
It was all just a lie

Sparkling angel  
Couldn't see  
Your dark intensions  
Your feelings for me

Fallen angel  
Tell me why  
What is the reason?  
The thorn in your eye

I see the angels

I'll lead them to your door  
There is no escape now  
No mercy no more

No remorse cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart

You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn to real  
You broke a promise  
And made me realise  
It was all just a lie

Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end

This world may have failed you  
It doesn't give the reason why  
You could have chosen  
A different path in life

The smile when you tore me apart  
You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn in to real  
You broke the promise  
And made me realise  
It was all just a lie

Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end"

"Such a great voice, but such a depressing song,yeah. Why not singing something happier,yeah?"

"Of which song are you thinking?"

"What about:

I wake up every evenin'  
With a big smile on my face, and it never feels out of place.  
And you're still probabally workin', at a 9 to 5 pace. I wonder how bad  
that tastes.

When you see my face, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.  
When you walk my way, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.

Now where's your picked fence love?  
Where's that shiny car?  
Did it ever get you far?  
You never seemed so tense love.  
I've never seen you fall so hard, do you know where you are?

And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.  
When you walk my way, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.  
When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself , "Where did it all go wrong?"  
Bit the list goes on and on.

And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.  
When you walk my way, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.  
When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell

Now you'll never see, what you've done to me.  
You can take back your memories, they're no good to me.  
And here's all your lies, you can't look me in the eyes,  
with that sad sad look that you wear so well.

When you see my face, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.  
When you walk my way, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.  
When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell

When you see my face_ ,_hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.  
_(hope it gives you hell)_  
When you walk my way_,_ hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.  
(hope it gives you hell)

When you hear this song and you sing along but never tell  
_(but never tell)_  
Then you're the fool, I'm just as well, hope it gives you hell  
(hope it gives you hell)

When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
(hope it gives you hell)

You can sing along I hope that it puts you through hell"

"Yeah, I like it. Ohh..we have in go into that shop, Deidara-kun. Look at that Kimono in the window."

And poor Deidara got yanked trough the door by the exited girl.

Hours later and shoppingbags in each hand they returned to the base.

In her room –hers and Itachis- she was unpacking the bags and tried to decide what to wear while singing a song.

"Oh Oh Oh Oh oh

Hey men, tell me what were you thinking?  
What the hell were you saying?  
Oh come on now, stop and think about it.  
Hey, now maybe you should just listen.  
Maybe you should stop talking.  
For a second shut up and listen to me

You're so obvious,  
You're so Oblivious.  
And now you wonder why?  
You're the one Alone.  
So tell Apologize,  
But you don't even realize.  
You shouldn't Give up this Time,  
You're the one Alone

oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh

Hey Bro, I'm just trying to let you know,  
You Realy think that you're special?  
Oh come on now, I've seen it so much better!  
Hey now, did you actually think,  
that I can to know if you want to go there?  
oh come on now, keep on… keep on Dreaming

You're so obvious.  
You're so Oblivious.  
And now you wonder why?  
You're the one Alone.  
So tell Apologize,  
But you don't even realize.  
You shouldn't Give up this Time,  
You're the one Alone.

If you want to be my oh oh oh  
You know, you can play games,  
And you know what I mean.  
I'm Sorry, but you don't get my, my oh oh oh  
I don't must to dreaming about me over and over again

You're so obvious,  
You're so Oblivious.  
And now you wonder why?  
You're the one Alone.  
So tell Apologize,  
But you don't even realize.  
You shouldn't Give up this Time,  
You're the one Alone

oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh"

End Flashback

That was how Itachi found her after returning from his mission. Lost in thoughts her eyes slightly unfocused.

"Cherry Bloosom." She looked up to find Itachi staring at her.

"We have to go now." He tossed a cloak and a hat at her.

" Where are we going?"

" To another base."

"Why?"

"Konoha- ANBU."

"..."

"And you´re not going to call them or trying to run away."

" I understand."

She put the cloak and hat on and followed Itachi out of the base.

When they met the other members Tobi took her hand.

"Sakura-senpai is coming with Tobi."

Tobi lead her away from the others and soon she heard the sound of battle. Sakura tried to snatch a glance at the Konoha shinobi she wanted to know if some of her friends were here. She was afraid they got killed and to her displeasureshe was afraid of the Akatsukis ,too.

Then suddenly Tobi changed direction she soon knew why- an ANBU landed where she and Tobi just wanted to go.

She recognised him as Lee with his squirrel mask.

"Sakura-san are you okay? Don´t worry with the power of youth I get you out there...." He didn´t came any further because Kisame hit him with his Samehada on the head.

" What an Idiot. He didn´t even saw it coming. A friend of yours, pinky?"

Sakura could only nod.

The rest of the journey went in peace. On after another the Akatsuki came back together. No one had a scratch.

That caused Sakura to worry about the ANBU.

The new base was exactly like the old one. And again she had to share a room with Itachi.

He had kept on his promise and han´t tried to kiss her or worse. But Sakura found herself blushing everytime she looked at him.

pqpqpq

Itachi thought her blush was really cute. He wanted to touch and hold her, but her was Uchiha Iotachi he would keep word.

In the night she snuggeled closer to him waking him with her touch. Instantly he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her even closer.

He wanted to never let her go.

Songs:

Angels by within temptation

Gives you hell by the all american rejects

alone by avril lavigne

do not own any songs


	8. Chapter 8

The Flower may wake 8

Itachi: Uchihaheir doesn´t own Naruto nor possible songtexts

Author: Thanks, Itachi.

Itachi: ......

Pqpqpqpqpqp

_Rercap_

_In the night she snuggeled closer to him waking him with her touch. Instantly he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her even closer._

_He wanted to never let her go. _

_End of Reacap_

This summer was hotter than ever or maybe it was because she was with Itachi.

Sakura had now spent half a year with Itachi. It was early spring when she came from that mission and she missed her friends in Konoha badly.

Sakura sat under a Sakura tree in the compound lost in thoughts again. She was thinking what to do. She really came to like it here. It was the same as in Konoha and she was deeply in love with Itachi of that she was sure. But she wasn´t sure of his feelings and it made her afraid especially because she had her real first night with him only a few days ago. She blushed at the thought of that night.

_Flashback:_

_Sakura was wandering through the hallways on her way to her- Itachi´s- room. _

"_Where have you been, cherry blossom?" Itachi was waiting for her but he didn´t seem to be angry with her._

"_Come." He always gave one word commands._

_She slowly walked over to the bed he was sitting on. He gently gripped her hand and pulled her even closer. _

"_Sit, please." That was the first time he actually asked her. _

_Shyly she sat down a few inches away from his side, but again he pulled her closer. Sakura blushed._

"_You´re blush is really cute. You know that?" he asked her in a husky voice making her blush even more. _

_Next thing she knew were his lips on hers. He was really gentle today. _

_Slowly she started to respond him and hesitantly lay he hands on his shoulders. She didn´t realise taht he was pushing her down until her head met the pillow and her fingers glided down to lay beside her head. _

_He had to fight to keep in control on his actions when she looked at him with such trusting eyes, him a murderer and her captor. _

"_Sakura I want you to know something." Her eyes showed her confusion to him. He took a deep breath as if he suddenly was unsure on how to tell her._

"_I didn´t murder my clan." Her eyes widened. "That is I did it one command."_

"_By who?" he was looking with such an uncertainity taht Sakura instantly believed him. Itachi was confused how she just seemed to believe him. He expeced more of unbelief. _

"_By the elders of Konoha. Since I became ANBU I was a doppelagent. I spied on my clan or the elders and my clan wanted to know what the elders were planning. You have to know the Uchihas thought they were meant to be the superiors of Konoha and were planning to cause a civi lwar with the effect to put themselves on the Hokage chair. _

_It was a classified S-Rank mission for me. You know I should have killed them all, but Sasuke was innocent, he was just a cild he didn´t knew anything, and my mother-" He interrupted himself taking a shaky breath " She was innocent too. I didn´t want to murder he,but sh jumped in front of my father who was the leader of that intrigue. " He seemed to be in so much pain for killing his mother, Sakura carressed his cheek and then hugged him._

"_Itachi, why are you telling me this ? I´m sure you didn´t tell anyone so why me?" she asked softly._

"_Maybe it´s because I trust you." Sakura couldn´t help but smile as she thanked him for trusting her and to her surprise she kissed him passionatly._

_He responded and she touched his silky black hair wondering how it was so smooth. When he slowly undressed her........._

_End of Flashback_

He was so gentle with her that was something Sakura didn´t expect.

Itachi had a lot of sides she didn´t expect. He was a good teacher , too. Her skills were nearly as perfect as his, since he wa training her. She also had a new trick she somewhat copied his Sharingan, with that new jutsu she was able to foresee the movements of her oppunent and reading and following his handsigns by pumping Chakra in her eyes. She found it really cool, because now she was equal with Itachi it that case.

Qoqpqpqpqpqpq

She was sitting on their bed waiting for Itachi to return when she heard an explosion. She was surprised but at the same time it could have been Deidara being bored. She decided to look and made her way out, there were tha Akatsuki members including Itachi fighting some Konoha and Suna really was Deidara´s explosion, she saw him laughing high in the sky looking at his handiwork- a huge crater near the forest. When Itachi noticed her he disappeared to appear behind her.

"Sakura!"

She recognised that voice as Ino´s.

"Let her go you bastard!" that was Naruto.

Itachi just smirked. He whirled Sakura around and took her chin to lift her face up to look her directly in the eyes. Her eyes widened she she found herself looking into the spinning Sharingan. All she heard when her world went black was:"You won´t remember anything including the Akatsuki and me."

I'm giving up the ghost of love  
In the shadows cast on devotion

She is the one that I adore  
Creed of my silent suffocation

Break this bittersweet spell on me  
Lost in the arms of destiny

Bittersweet  
I won't give up  
I'm possessed by her

I'm wearing a cross  
She's turning to my god

Break this bittersweet spell on me  
Lost in the arms of destiny  
Break this bittersweet spell on me  
Lost in the arms of destiny

Bittersweet  
I want you  
**I'm only wanting you**  
And I need you  
**I'm only needing you**

Itachi kept his face blank when he let the petal-haird girl crush to the floor, but inwardly he cringed.

Break this bittersweet spell on me  
Lost in the arms of destiny  
Break this bittersweet spell on me  
Lost in the arms of destiny

Bittersweet

He threw her over his shoulder and left the battlefield. Not before throwing a scroll at Kakashi who caught it with ease, telling him to hand that to Tsunade. The ANBUs too caught in fighting to follow them.

Qpqpqpqpqpqpq

One day later Itachi and Tsunade sat across from eachother in a ´neutral area´. Sakura lay at the wall behind Itachi still outcold. Looking at her made Tsunade worry about her health, she would do everything to get her home safe after all that time she didn´t want to know what Sakura went through. Half a year in enemy territory sure would have changed the already locked up Sakura.

She remembered how Sakura wouldn´t eat and sleep anymore until Tsunade hospitalisized her. When she came out she only trained she wouldn´t smile anymore. She became ANBU in less than a month and a month later she was Konoha´s first ANBU captain. How would Sakura react when she got to know that Sasuke was back?

"Okay Itachi I Sakura back and we won´t interfere with catching the next tail exept Naruto. " Itachi smirked he knew she would say so. Sakura was precious to many people including him and she won´t remember anything so he didn´t have to worry that she would tell secrets.

He was sad to let her go, but he had to. His time with her was up.

Break this bittersweet spell on me  
Lost in the arms of destiny  
Break this bittersweet spell on me  
Lost in the arms of destiny

Bittersweet

qqpqppqqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

I really hope you enjoyed.

I had fun writing it

Don´t own bittersweet by apocalyptica, ville vallo and lauri Ylönen

Preview:

Sakura: Yeah next time I will wake up and wondering what happened oh and I´ll meet Sasuke so be there . Bye


	9. Chapter 9

The flower may wake

Chapter 9

I don' t own Naruto or any of the Characters as much as I wanted to

May be there'll be a song inside, which also isn't owned by me

Kokokokokokkkoko

Sakura awoke to quiet movements and whispers around the soft bed she was laying in. She was too tired to open her eyes yet, but listened to the voices, on she recognised as Tsunade the other was another female. She opened her eyes to see a white room. The hospital? Why was she here? Then it came back to her Akatsuki. She gasped alerting Tsunade and Shizune.

„Sakura, you're awake." Tsunade seemed relieved that her apprentice finally woke fro her slumber she had been back in Konoha for some days now.

„What happened all I remember is being kidnapped by Akatsuki."

„It's okay Sakura you'll remeber eventuelly tahn you can tell me about it." Tsunade wouldn't force her adopted daughter to remember she'll would and wouldn't keep it a secret , she was sure of it.

Sakura had to stay in the hospital for some days and had to live with all her friends around her the whole day. The first to come was Naruto. He was so happy to see her alive and well back home. He told her about what happend during her absence. But then he seemed to choked on something.

„Sakura-chan , ther e still is something you need to know…" He began. Just then the door opened to reveal… „Sasuke…." Sakura stared at him wide-eyed „you're back."

Then her eyes turned hard which surprised the Uchiha, he had thought she would squeal and hug him or do some other annoying things like she always did.

She ignored him and averted her eyes until he started speaking.

„Sakura, I…" she interrupted him. „Ther's nothing to talk about between us so leave me alone."

Now Sasuke was truly shocked she just sent him away. He needed some time to realize that she was more than just an annoying weakling and that he hold feelings for her although he was pissed at how she behaved like a lovesick puppy to him.

When he turned around and left the room sparring another glance at Sakura who didn't even look his way, the tension in the room, which Naruto didn't feel, ceased.

Naruto looked sad, he thought now they that Sasuke was back they could be team 7 again only as ANBU and with Sakura as their captain. How dead wrong he was.

The rest of her time in hospital she spent with her other friends. But they all seemed to notice that Sakura was even moe closed up than before her capture.

Sakura herself felt as if something big in her life went missing and her heart which she spent so much time healing was broken again, but not from the same person as before.

Akatsuki base – somewhere:

„I can't believe you brought her back. She seemed so happy with you. You should have ask her to join Akatsuki and not sent her away." They were having the same argument over and over again since Itachi gave the unconcious Sakura back to Konoha without asking her wether she wanted or not.

Itachi simply left the room not wanting to listen to Deidaras rambling anymore. Kisame was angry to but understood not to pass the invisible line of Itachis patience.

After closing the door behind himself Itachi sighed he missed Sakura too, but he had to do what he thought was the right thing. But being Itachi he would never tell them that.

Kokookokokkoko

5 Years passed since Sakuras return. Everyone forgot about Sakura being captured, but she was now known as Konohas ice queen. She was back to her tasks as first ANBU-Captain of Konoha and she stood just like Naruto always wanted at his left side since he became also married Hinata which didn't surprise Sakura much. Sasuke tried eve since he became ANBU to take over the position as Konohas first ANBU-Captain but to his dismay he didn't stand a chance against Sakura, who was not only the stronger fighter but also the better strategist. Only overcome by Shikamaru who was to lazy to fight and just does strategies if needed and requested by Naruto. Sasuke stood on Naruto right side, as second ANBU-Captain. But his speciality was not like Sakura assasination and missing-nin defeating, but spying and gathering information.

But also Sakura regained all her memories of the time she was spending with Akatsuki. She knew she loved Itachi and turned down all attempts of other ninjas. That brought her her nickname.

She now was on a solo mission: kill a missing-nin from cloud he didn't put up much of a fight and Sakura was on her way home when she registered a all to well known Chakra-signature, though it was masked. She hid herself completely masking her Chakra, no one would be able to sense it. And ran home not wanting to face Deidara.

Some days later she was on a A-Rank mission to protect Hinata on her way home from Suna with Shikamaru who also had buisiness with the Kazekage Gaara. Sakura herself had a great welcome in thevillage ever since she saved Kankurou and Gaara. She helped the medics a bit when Hinata was with Gaara and Shikamaru. Sakura also was the head of the medical force of Konoha but during her missions Shizune would be the caretaker at home.

They were walking calmly in no need to rush home, when Sakura sensed another familiar presence heading their way. God , why had Akatsuki be on the loose. She signaled Shikamaru that two nins were on their way to them and sent him of with Hinata to protect her, Naruto wouldn't be to fond to hear that is beloved wife had been fighting with Akatsuki so that would be the saver way.

When she sensed Shikamaru in a safe distance she turned to meet her long- ago lover Itachi and his partner Kisame.

Both Akatsuki members were taken by surprise as tha ANBU appeared in front of them. „Sakura."

„Itachi-_kun_, Kisame –san." Itachi was surprised by the suffix added to his name.

„Oh yes I rembember our time together. And how you just sent me away."

Kisame threw Itachi a glance that said I said so.

Itachi was totally taken offguard by her speech he had thought she wanted to go her friends. Away from him.

Then Sakura toke her ANBU-mask from her face and Itachi lost himslef in the debt of her emerald eyes but was taken abake at how could they were. Then the cold masks began to break under his gaze. Her eyes began to shine with unshead tears.

„Itachi, I want to be with you. Forever." It was barely a whisper but Itachi heard her. He went up to her and embraced her. „Then come with me now." He whispered in her ear. She felt whole again as whole as her life could get, she also felt free, as free as it could get. She loved Itachi just too much. She felt warm and when she nodded into his chest Itachi felt exactly the same.

Both felt complete again.

Kokokokokokokoko

AN it could be a nice finish but i don#t think that'll be the end


	10. Chapter 10

The flower may wake

By Uchihaheir58

Chapter 10

Do not own Naruto, I really wish for it, then there won't be a Sakura crying over Sasuke. But you can't have everything in life

In Konoha:

After Sakura signaled the arrival of two Akatsuki members Shikamaru took Hinata on the fastest way to Konoha since he too knew how overprotective Naruto was about his wife. I mean he even sent Konoha's first ANBU- captain with her to Suna. It was peaceful and there wouldn't be any dangers that Hinata couldn't handle. She was a top-jonin and had her own Genin team.

When the both got to the Hokage office Naruto, after hugging his wife welcomed asked surprised where Sakura was, so Shikamaru started his report. When he reached the point of Akatsuki members in the vicinity, Naruto took Hinatas hand. But he relaxed when he told him that Sakura was taking care of that problem.

Meanwhile in the nearest Akatsuki base a small ruckus was caused. The Akatsuki members were celebrating Sakuras return. She smiled a true smile in a long time and Itachi could see the coldness he saw in her eyes earlier slowly fading. He couldn't help but let a small smile gracing his lips as he watched her talking to Deidara from his lap.

Kisame sitting beside Itachi scooted away from him after seeing the smile, Itachi smiling was simply too scary.

Then the party was stopped because of the leader arriving at the scene. Sakura went with him to his office and after a while she came back out and left for Itachi's room never acknowledging the waiting members in the hallway. After ten more minutes she left his room again now clad in the Akatsuki uniform ring and all. Her Konoha headband scratched.

She hugged Itachi as cheers erupted from the others. No one dared to hug her though since she was in Itachis arms.

Her life slowly got in to a routine, training with Itachi, going on missions with him and Kisame her new partners and spending the nights in Itachis warm arms.

In Konoha Naruto got really worried when Sakura never returned. He sent an ANBU- Squad and even went himself in search for her.

He was surprise and his hopes shattered when they confronted three Akatsuki members he was sure Sakura encountered the three and lost her life.

Sakura was uncomfortable the whole mission she felt as if something bad would happen, her worries came true when they met Naruto and an ANBU-Squad. She saw his eyes changing with emotion, first surprise of meeting them, then sorrow- she wasn't sure why- and lastly rage.

"What did you bastards do to Sakura-Chan?" he yelled. Now Sakura understood the emotions he thought they finished her off. She noticed Itachi and Kisame removed their hats and decided to do the same Naruto needed to know the truth.

In one swift movement she lifted her hat and shook her waist long pink-hair free. "Hey Naruto." Was all she said to Narutos shocked face. Then he looked sad "Sakura-Chan? Why?"

"I love him Naruto." She said and took Itachi's hand. Naruto let his head hung low. "You really do?"

"Yes", was her sincere reply.

"Then I accept it. You can always come back when he hurts you." He said and took a careful step towards her and then another until he was in the middle between the two groups, the ANBUs frozen in their place from seeing their captain and close friend and Naruto's actions told them to stay where they were.

"He won't." said Sakura and met him halfway. They hugged. And she went back to her place beside Itachi.

With a "goodbye, Naruto-kun." From Sakura they were gone.

Naruto sighed and turned to go back to Konoha his wife was awaiting his return.

Sakura unknown to Naruto had shed a tear for her friend and then hugged Itachi closely and kissed him. They could now live in peace finally- or so she thought.

That hope was shattered two weeks later.

Sakura wasn't able to get rid of that headache she had for a while now. When her joints started to hurt and bruises formed which she didn't remember getting. She decided to check. She took a blood sample of herself and analyzed it throughoutly.

Itachi noticed the bruises too, but decided against asking her. She would tell him if she wanted.

But he couldn't ignore it anymore when she passed out during training he took her gently to their room and lay her on the bed waiting for her to wake again.

She eventually did and was surprised to find him asleep holding her hand and his head beside it.

"Itachi," she whispered and he was instantly awake."I have to tell you something. Please don't get upset." And she started. Itachi was shocked he didn't know her mother had an incurable disease and that Sakura was in the danger of getting it too. And now she did. He couldn't believe his precious blossom would die. " How long?" do you have- do _we _have? He noticed how his voice was a mere whisper. It sounded so broken.

"I honestly don't know." She whispered back. "Let's just make the best out of it." It was all they could do there was no way for her to get back to health.

"I love you." It was the first time he told her lie that what her feelings were. "I love you, too." She said.

Some weeks later Akatsuki held a funeral for their friend and lover. The one they came to now as the Ice Queen and who withered away like a flower.

_Here lies_

_Haruno-Uchiha Sakura_

_A friend_

_A teammate_

_A lover and wife_

_A flower caught in ice melting to be free_

Itachi shed tears for his dear wife whom he had married a week ago her lying in bed unable to get up.

Not only Akatsuki was grieving, throughout Konoha and Suna and the other shinobi nations they cried.

But her close friends knew she died happy. Their Ice Queen was able to awake to blossom in the spring. She withered in autumn just before winter came.

Finished


End file.
